Destino desconocido
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Tsubasa Takaishi necesitaba un GPS para sus sentimientos, Makoto Kido era amable hasta para rechazar a las personas. Y, entonces, no existía la indiferencia. [Post Digimon Alfa & Omega]
1. Uno

_¿Qué es esto?_ Bueno, a pesar de que estoy planeando continuar con la secuela de **Digimon Adventure: Alfa & Omega**, llegué a la conclusión de que quería profundizar más en las relaciones de los chicos en un marco diferente y con un lapso de tiempo tan grande entre los dos fics (son casi seis años) decidí escribir historias _independientes_ que se centren en ellos. Habrá, espero, uno para cada una de las parejas de los nuevos niños elegidos y varias más. Seguramente no serán más que viñetas sueltas o drabbles pero todos se centrarán en los nuevos niños elegidos y sus vínculos.

En este los protagonistas serán **Tsubasa Takaishi** , **Makoto Kido** y su _complicada_ relación.

* * *

 **Destination unknown  
** _Destino desconocido_

Si se lo preguntasen a Tsubasa, él diría que fue una manifestación _súbita de una verdad_. No era algo que había esperado ni en un millón de años, sino que le resultó ajeno hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta y si tenía que describirlo era una sensación parecida a la de ser cegado por la luz después de haber estado a oscuras. Su hermano mayor probablemente también lo desconocía y, en su mundo único, eso era decir algo. Tsubasa pensaba que no había nadie que lo conociese mejor que Koichi Takaishi.

—Eso es porque _tú_ , a pesar de todo ese _acto_ de sabiduría y tus buenos consejos para otras personas; eres _pésimo_ para entenderte a ti mismo —dijo Koichi, con una sonrisa en su cara cuando le comentó eso mismo. Generalmente no entendía su razonamiento, de todos modos—. Siempre pareces necesitar un GPS para encontrar tus sentimientos. Y yo soy tu _GPS_.

 _Estúpido, Koichi. Siempre tenía que tener razón._

Tsubasa no solía prestarle atención a su hermano mayor —bueno, sí lo hacia, pero no quería que Koichi se diese cuenta que él en verdad escuchaba y valoraba su opinión más que cualquier otra porque Koichi se volvería un arrogante y no se lo dejaría pasar—, y por toda la situación novedosa en la que se encontraba todavía se sentía aturdido. En realidad, no sabía como reaccionar o la forma en la que seguir adelante. Quería preguntarle a Koichi, necesitaba una orientación de alguien, pero él no tenía _idea_ de cómo hablarle a su mellizo de lo que le pasaba.

La revelación lo asaltó en uno de los pasillos de la escuela superior a una edad no muy temprana pero tampoco tan lejana y lo dejó en una dimensión extraña trenzada, por la realidad y sus pensamientos, en hilos de ironía.

Una _epifanía_ , en otras palabras.

Era un día cualquiera, de esos donde todo lo ocurrido era como una repetición del día anterior con pequeñas adiciones para sentir la diferencia. Las clases con retraso por los festivales próximos y las tareas repartidas entre alumnos de distintos salones eran el escenario común y él había escapado de Koichi, _literalmente_ , que le estaba pidiendo ayuda con alguna cosa de la que no quería saber nada. Su hermano mayor siempre trataba de hacerse cargo de cosas irrelevantes. Y de cosas no tan irrelevantes pero igual de innecesarias.

Tsubasa decidió que uno de los dos tenía que ser menos _altruista_ que el otro. Por la salud de ambos.

Tratar de esquivar a tu mellizo en la escuela es tan divertido como parece, al menos durante los primeros momentos. Luego, se vuelve tedioso. La escuela tenía muchos salones libres para esa época porque la mayoría de los alumnos estaba preparandose para las celebraciones así que, de repente, esconderse un rato le pareció una buena idea.

Hasta que no lo fue.

—Eres muy amable, Megumi-san—una voz masculina que le provocó una sacudida en el estómago sonó detrás de la puerta del salón. Tsubasa la reconoció de inmediato y trató de quedarse inmóvil, de no ser descubierto—… Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

Tsubasa sintió una oleada de irritación _inesperada_ que lo detuvo en su sitio, entre las taquillas y la entrada. ¡Y él que había pensado que nadie estaría por allí! Casi esperaba que Koichi lo encuentre en ese momento, habría sido lo mejor. No podía verle la cara a ella desde donde estaba —quedaba de perfil a su lugar— pero sí podía verlo a él. Tenía un gesto amable en su rostro y parecía algo culpable por sus palabras.

Makoto Kido era gentil hasta para rechazar a una chica. _Típico_.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien, senpai?

Tsubasa se quedó inmóvil. No podía estar seguro si ellos eran ajenos a su presencia o no, tampoco entendía del todo _por qué_ quería escuchar la respuesta.

Solo sabía que no podía irse.

—No, _pero_ …

El hijo de Takeru y Hikari frunció el ceño. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Ya veo—dijo Megumi, con suavidad. Tsubasa supuso que había bajado la mirada o algo, su postura cambió—. Hay _alguien_ más.

Makoto tardó una eternidad en responder. Se masajeó la nuca con nerviosismo, algo que no solía hacer nunca.

—Bueno, es... _complicado_.

Megumi pareció asentir. Desde esa distancia, Makoto parecía estar haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Tsubasa pensaba que le gustaría estar más cerca de ellos y ver la expresión del hijo de Jou con mayor claridad. Se mordió el pulgar para hacer silencio.

—No se elige de quien enamorarse, senpai.

—En realidad no—dijo el menor de los gemelos Kido, con seriedad—, realmente _no_.

—Pero sí se puede elegir qué hacer con los sentimientos. Tal vez debería decirle. Esa persona que quieres es muy afortunada. Lo sería más si supiera lo que sientes.

Tsubasa vio la sonrisa fugaz en el rostro del segundo hijo de Jou pero no logró identificarla. Ojalá estuviese más _cerca_.

Makoto resopló, suave. Él parecía ser siempre dócil, frágil. Tsubasa sabía mejor. Makoto era como la oscuridad. Un refugio perfecto para los miedos terribles y la desesperación. Ideal para esconderse, para escudarse del mal y el bien.

Y tan capaz de cosas aterradoras.

—Sabes que eres muy linda y agradable, me gustaría poder corresponderte, Megumi… Pero…

—Está bien, _entiendo_.

Y era Tsubasa quien no _entendía_.

* * *

Si se lo preguntasen a Makoto, él diría que siempre lo supo. Tal vez no a nivel conciente, aunque tampoco podía negar que había sentido antes la invisible chispa en el aire cuando solo estaban los dos. Eran ocasiones tan escasas que podía contarlas con los dedos de la mano y, si era absolutamente sincero, se alegraba de ello. No solo porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan fuertemente afectado por alguien sino porque no le gustaba sentirse tan fuertemente afectado por alguien que lo _despreciaba_.

—¡Tsubasa-senpai!

Megumi se sonrojó cuando se giró y vio la figura sorprendida del menor de los Takaishi en la entrada del salón, junto a las taquillas. Makoto parpadeó hacia él —no lo había escuchado llegar— y vio que el rubor se desplazaba por su cuello desde sus orejas. Para el joven Kido era una señal que había escuchado todo y había planeado irse sin ser descubierto. Sin poder evitarlo, entrecerró los ojos.

—L-lo siento, y-yo me estaba escondiendo de mi hermano, Koichi, tú sabes… y-y no quise interrumpir porque a mí siempre me pareció irrespetuoso que—Makoto lo miró con sorpresa: nunca había escuchado tartamudear de ese modo a Tsubasa Takaishi—… no quise interrumpir. L-lo siento. Me voy a ir por donde vine y no me vieron ni yo los vi, si me preguntan… Que no lo harán porque no estuve aquí.

Megumi soltó una risita cuando el joven desapareció. Toda su vergüenza quedó olvidada cuando fue obvio que la del joven Takaishi había sido mucho mayor. Ella sabía quien era a pesar de que era un par de años menor.

—Tsubasa-senpai es muy lindo cuando está nervioso—comentó, con una sonrisa. Ella no habría esperado que él fuese un chico nervioso. Ciertamente, no lo parecía en general, y era muy popular entre sus compañeras por su confianza y seguridad.

Makoto sintió que sus labios se contraían en su esfuerzo de esconder la sonrisa.

Fracasó.

—Sí, él es.

Megumi se volvió a mirarlo y las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta. La mirada en los ojos oscuros era casi… _cariñosa_. No, esa no era la palabra, pero Megumi no podía dar con el término correcto. Tal vez no existiese o, quizá…

—Oh.

Makoto frunció el ceño, volviendose a mirarla por primera vez desde que Tsubasa había aparecido en la escena. Los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban algo extraño.

—¿Megumi-san?

La sonrisa de ella se amplió un poco más. —Esa expresión en tu cara, debiste haberla visto. Tal vez Tsubasa-senpai también debería haberla visto.

Makoto frunció el ceño, confundido. —¿La expresión de mi cara?

—¿Va a decirme que no tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando, Makoto-senpai? —Megumi susurró, negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos se habían suavizado, a sabiendas, _comprendiendo_ —. A mí me gusta mucho más la sinceridad. Creo que no le hace justicia a su nombre.

Makoto parpadeó cuando ella se deslizó en silencio, marchándose. Lo había dejado solo en sus pensamientos.

 _Tal vez Tsubasa-senpai también debería haber visto._

¿Tsubasa debería haber visto…?

Y, entonces, suspiró. _No, en realidad era mejor así._

No iba a negar que le gustaran esos ojos azules, más claros que los suyos, aunque siempre encerraban una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y desaprobación cuando se encontraban con su mirada. También le gustaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa amplia que nunca le había dedicado y que no tenía la esperanza de encontrar dirigida a él, jamás. La había visto de lejos, en pequeños atisbos. A veces se encontraba caminando a casa de Hikari-san con la esperanza de poder ver al menor de los mellizos Takaishi durante unos minutos y no iba a negar que se sintió rechazado más de una vez cuando no pudieron entablar una conversación de más de tres frases.

Siempre pensó que lidiar con la indiferencia sería más fácil pero Tsubasa Takaishi no sabía ser _indiferente_.

Makoto, de verdad, no entendía. Sabía que no eran amigos, ¿Cómo podían serlo si sabían tan poco el uno del otro, si se evitaban como la peste y que nunca habían cruzado una conversación seria sin una discusión de por medio? Tampoco podía decir que eran enemigos en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, ¿cómo podían serlo si se preocupaban el uno por el otro y se entendían mucho mejor sin palabras de por medio? Esas contadas ocasiones que solo habían compartido unas pocas veces y que atesoraba como ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

Tal vez su armonía era disonante pero existía y en ese limbo no había lugar para la _indiferencia_.

* * *

 **N/A** : _Destination unknown_ es una canción de **Kalafina** a la que _siempre_ he asociado con Makoto Kido y su rol en este universo.


	2. Dos

—Últimamente te estás ruborizando mucho, ¿lo has notado? Te pierdes en tus pensamientos y te pones nervioso. Me pregunto qué cosa cruza por tu mente.

Koichi se había reclinado sobre el umbral de la puerta. Los brazos cruzados, con las mangas de la camisa arrugadas en su codo que lo hacían verse raro —porque no era descuidado o desprolijo, usualmente— desmentían el tono casual.

Estaba interesado. Total y completamente interesado en el tema.

—Es el frío.

Koichi levantó una ceja.

—Eres el hijo de un escritor y la _única_ materia que no has reprobado nunca tiene que ver con literatura... ¿y eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Tsubasa encogió un solo hombro.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Estás actuando raro y no es un invento—atajó, previendo las protestas de siempre—. _Daiki_ me preguntó si algo te pasaba y sabes como es cuando está peleado con Reiko. Has estado más distraído de lo habitual y los fines de semana pareces… dividido.

Tsubasa tragó saliva. Sabía que protestar ahora solo acrecentaría las pruebas que su hermano estaba, al parecer, recogiendo. Claro, negarlo tampoco ayudaría y él no había olvidado con quién estaba tratando.

Su mellizo era, probablemente, la persona que más lo conocía en el mundo.

—Al principio pensé que habías peleado con Makoto pero no es así como reaccionas cuando estás enojado con él. Ni siquiera es como reaccionas cuando estás enojado con _Kazuma_. Entonces, pensé, debe ser otra cosa porque tú no eres tan distraído en base regular y mucho menos este vergonzoso. Y empiezo a preocuparme que te encierres en nuestro cuarto los fines de semana.

—No me estoy encerrando—dijo a la defensiva, sin saber de qué más protegerse o si debía decir algo en absoluto—. Me gusta estar aquí. A veces necesito espacio.

Koichi lo miró con ojos confusos.

—¿Espacio de quién?

—De mí.

—No te sigo.

Tsubasa suspiró. Se pasó una mano por la cara, sin saber como salvar lo que había dicho sin quedar en evidencia.

—¿Es por una chica?—preguntó Koichi, tentativamente. No quería sonar demandante.

Tsubasa siempre daba consejos sobre el amor y esas cosas pero Koichi nunca lo había visto así, perdido y nervioso, casi absorto en un mundo de fantasías y comenzaba a pensar que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—¿Te has sentido atraído hacia alguien que no sea tu novia?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—Y el mayor de los mellizos sonaba casi indignado.

Tsubasa sonrió, a pesar de sí mismo. Esa reacción lo decía todo.

—Sé que tú y Hoshi están intentando superar el tiempo de noviazgo establecido pero me parece que...

—No estamos hablando de mí—lo cortó repentinamente, con más fuerza de la que esperaba—. No. Mira, es... Hoshi y yo somos... No es fácil de explicar. Nosotros simplemente...

Por un breve y dulce momento, Tsubasa disfrutó de verlo retorcerse en busca de las palabras.

—Eres el hijo de un escritor y nunca has tenido problemas de oratoria... ¿Y eso es lo mejor que tienes?

— _Touché_ —suspiró su hermano mayor. Se miraron el uno al otro, desafiándose en silencio. Koichi cedió primero—. Estoy preocupado, Tsubasa.

El menor le sonrió un poco.

—Lo sé.

—No eres así, tú... Hay algo diferente. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo y me preocupa que estés sufriendo por esto... Eres mi hermano _pequeño_.

Tsubasa infló las mejillas. No era más un niño.

—¡Solo por unas horas! Tenshi es el hermano menor.

Koichi enarcó una ceja. Había muchas formas de responder a esa acusación. Algunas eran más divertidas que otras.

—Tenshi tiene seis años—le recordó, burlón—. Él no tendrá problemas como los tuyos en un largo, largo tiempo. Espero que, para entonces, hayas arreglado los que tienes ahora.

—Mamá y papá se conocieron a los ocho y tío Taichi dice que conectaron instantáneamente—rebatió el más joven de los dos, triunfal—. Así que ese _largo, largo tiempo_ pueden ser solo dos años.

Por un momento, no entendió la mirada sorprendida en los ojos de su hermano. Tampoco era capaz de dar con lo que le había provocado tal reacción y mucho menos molestarse en preguntar.

Claro, estaba comparando a su hermano de seis años con sus padres, lo que no era muy maduro, pero no entendía por qué en los ojos de Koichi había tanto asombro. Era como si estuviese viendo como lo cambiaban unos extraterrestres por otro igual y, además, lo que había dicho no fue revelador...

Oh. Por supuesto. Koichi se daría cuenta del detalle antes que él.

—Entonces, _sí_ es una chica—. Y había una nota de victoria en su voz. Tsubasa se mordió la lengua—, ¿la _conozco_?

Tsubasa se congeló.

Él no se consideraba una persona vergonzosa, tímida —nadie pensaba en esos términos sobre él y su personalidad—, pero tampoco creía que era capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía porque él no _entendía_ lo que estaba sintiendo. O sí, pero era tan complicado y repentino y estaba tan asustado de estar equivocándose. Quizás había sido otra cosa. Seguramente, no había sentido celos de Kurosawa Megumi ni sintió su estómago revolverse cuando Makoto lo descubrió espiándolos.

—No lo sé.

La sonrisa de Koichi se diluyó lentamente. La voz de su hermano había resonado incómodamente en el espacio entre ellos y los ojos azules esquivaron los cobrizos en una reacción inesperada. E inusual. A Koichi se le hundió el estómago. Hoshi le había dicho una vez, mitad en broma, que la relación entre ellos era definitivamente inusual incluso para un par de mellizos.

—Tsubasa es tu norte.

—Creo que tienes los roles invertidos aquí, Hoshi.

—No—respondió ella, con suavidad. Le acarició el brazo—. No te das cuenta porque es natural pero cuando se separan mucho tiempo, lo volteas a ver. Te relajas del todo si él está cerca. Y si no lo encuentras...

Ella no dijo nada y él lo agradeció. No quería pensar en eso.

Tsubasa era, de los dos, el más brillante. Koichi lo había aprendido desde pequeños. Todos le decían que él era muy parecido a su madre pero él siempre se encontró más en sintonía con su padre. Tsubasa era como ella, con la misma luz en la mirada. No soportaba ver esa mirada encantada en su rostro.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Tsubasa sacudió la cabeza con violencia y no volvió a mirarlo. Koichi quiso ignorar el instintivo dolor del rechazo. Él le dio la opción, tenía que aceptar la respuesta. Aunque la odiase.

De repente se sintió un intruso en su propio cuarto.

—Si quieres hablar...

—Lo sé.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Y aunque quizás fue la conversación más incómoda que habían tenido alguna vez, Koichi se sintió aliviado cuando le dio la espalda a su hermano y escuchó un débil susurro.

— _Arigato, oniichan_.

* * *

Kido Makoto tuvo dificultades en la escuela. Bastantes. A menudo. Koichi no estaba seguro de si se debía a problemas cognitivos o alguna secuela de su memoria después de su accidente en el campamento y que lo dejó en coma durante dos años. Él no se atrevía a preguntar. Pero, desde que tenía doce años, con frecuencia veía al hijo de su tío Jou frecuentando la casa y a su madre ayudándolo con la escuela.

Nunca le había molestado el muchacho y disfrutaba hablar con él. Lo encontraba casi familiar, una presencia tan calmante como la de su hermano. Además, habían tenido la suerte de ser compañeros de clase en más de un curso así que pasaban bastante tiempo, juntos, en la escuela. Y los fines de semana que compartían se habían vuelto costumbre. Incluso, como ese, donde sus padres y su hermano estaban ausentes.

La verdad era que ellos —Kazuma, Makoto, él y Tsubasa— habían compartido espacio y tiempo desde muy pequeños. Recordaba veces donde se quedaban en su casa o en casa de tío Jou, los dos pares de hermanos que nacieron con apenas meses de distancia. Pasaron su infancia juntos, incluso en tiempos oscuros, y aunque Makoto no había estado allí durante un tiempo, Koichi no podía dejar de pensar en lo vacío que sería ese espacio sin él.

—¿Tsubasa se encuentra bien?—le preguntó Makoto cuando lo vio salir del cuarto. Koichi hizo una mueca. Había querido invitar a su hermano a unírseles a tomar algo, a ver televisión pero la conversación no había sido lo que esperaba.

—Eso dice él—. No se sentía bien compartir los secretos con alguien más. Eran suyos y de su hermano—Pero está cansado. Seguro va a dormir ahora.

Makoto suavizó el gesto de inquietud, como si comprendiese porque una mentira acababa de salir de sus labios amargos. De repente, el mayor de los hermanos Takaishi se alegraba de eso, de sentirse comprendido por alguien que no era Tsubasa.

Hoshi era una oyente estupenda pero había algo… Algo con ser hermanos nacidos el mismo día que él y Tsubasa compartían con los gemelos Kido y no eran capaces de explicar a nadie más. Había un vínculo diferente, algo en la relación se sentía distinto. Y ese entendimiento era algo que ellos conocían.

Incluso, y Koichi lo _sabía_ , a pesar de que Makoto y Kazuma tenían muchas más dificultades que ellos dos en ese sentido.

—Megumi-san se me declaró la semana pasada—comentó Kido, en voz baja—. Tsubasa… Um… ¿Tal vez gustaba de ella?

Koichi no podía enlazar los dos hechos en su mente. Se sentía mal preguntar qué demonios estaba queriendo decir. Tal vez era solo para distraerlo.

—¿Qué…?

Makoto se movió incómodo.

Pensó que Tsubasa le habría dicho a su mellizo de lo que pasó. Era la única cosa que tenía… bueno, _sentido_. Habían pasado dos semanas y cuatro días —no es que él estuviese contando— desde entonces y la actitud del menor de los mellizos Takaishi solo tenía razón de ser si Makoto había herido los sentimientos de la chica que le gustaba y con la que no pudo declararse. Él le había dado una respuesta a Megumi pero Tsubasa bien podría no haberla oído bien.

En realidad, no podía decirlo.

Megumi-san había sido sorprendentemente amable y comprensiva sobre el rechazo pero Tsubasa…

Takaishi Tsubasa era extraordinariamente distante. Y era aún más extraño considerando que ellos estaban siempre cerca pero todavía demasiado lejos.

—Él, um… bueno, nos vio en las taquillas cuando ella…—confesó, incómodo. No quería mencionar más que lo necesario—. Pensé que, tal vez…

Koichi asintió. Pareció pensarlo un momento pero sacudió la cabeza, rechazando esa línea de ideas. El pensamiento de que a su mellizo le gustase alguien y él desconociese hasta su nombre, era simplemente absurdo.

Sin embargo, encajaba con el comportamiento errático del último tiempo. Tal vez eso explicaba un poco mejor su renuencia a ver a Makoto en los pasados días.

Koichi nunca había compartido, ni aprobado, la actitud de su hermano respecto al joven Kido pero, podía entender un poco más porque la distancia entre ellos había crecido si se trataba de asuntos del corazón.

—¿La aceptaste?—preguntó, en voz baja.

Makoto sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

—No. Pero quizás _él_ no lo sabe.

Koichi no sabía la respuesta.

—Tsubasa rechaza a unas cinco chicas cada cierto tiempo—le dijo, con humor. Era una exageración y logró una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera, en el rostro de su amigo. Entonces, algo se deslizó en su lengua antes de que pensase en ello detenidamente—, aunque, quiero decir algo y tengo que hacerlo, como tu amigo: algún día tendrás que aceptar a alguien en tu vida. No puedes dejarnos a todos fuera, Makoto.

—No los dejo afuera.

—Sí, lo _haces_ —Koichi declaró, un poco rotundamente. Enseguida, suavizó el borde afilado de su voz—, empujas a la gente cuando se acerca demasiado.

El joven Kido pareció dudar un momento. Pero no se movió.

—¿Por eso me odia Tsubasa?

—Él no te odia—replicó Koichi, sorprendido. Su voz no sonó tan segura como pretendía y maldijo el giro inesperado de la charla. Makoto no parecía herido y ese hecho no era alentador desde que su rostro quedó cuidadosamente en blanco—, él… no entiende. Yo tampoco, a veces, pero…

—Eres más indulgente.

Koichi sacudió la cabeza.

—No es indulgencia. O sí, no lo sé. Es que… Eres mi amigo. Siempre has sido y siempre serás. _No me gusta verte sufrir._

Makoto parpadeó.

Él no solía hablar con nadie sobre sus dos años perdidos, lo que no recordaba de ese entonces y lo que sí. No le habló a nadie de su miedo a dormir ni su temor a no despertar. No hablaba de ello con sus padres, no con Kazuma y aunque su tía Hikari le dijo que le haría bien hablar de ello con alguien, él no quiso escuchar.

En los ojos de Koichi no vio indulgencia o lástima. Estaba intentando comprender. Y él sintió algo aflojarse en su interior.

—No es fácil dejar a las personas entrar—admitió.

Koichi pestañeó. Aunque pensaba que los problemas amorosos de Tsubasa lo habían movido, la vulnerabilidad abierta que se desnudó en los ojos oscuros de su amigo le apretó el estómago con mayor intensidad.

—No, no lo es.

Makoto se giró bruscamente. Parecía haberse quedado atónito de su propia sinceridad y no estaba seguro de continuar.

Koichi no se atrevía a decir más y se quedó en silencio, a la espera.

No quería empujar, no quería saltar a ninguna conclusión pero, de repente, se dio cuenta que se había ofrecido así mismo como el confidente de Makoto y no había sido rechazado de plano. No se sentía incómodo de serlo, tampoco.

Estaba sorprendentemente honrado.

La voz de Makoto era casi frenética cuando, por fin, habló. Era casi doloroso ver a su normalmente tranquilo y afable amigo perder un poco el control.

—A veces tengo sueños. Son sueños que no entiendo, y cuando despierto me pregunto si realmente el sueño terminó o sigo dormido y no puedo salir—se alejó un poco y se movió con nerviosismo alrededor del lugar—. Me pregunto si sigo dormido y si solo me estoy imaginando como sería todo si yo estuviese allí… Y todo parece posible porque ya pasó una vez y ahora… A veces solo… ¿Qué pasa si _no soy real_ , Koichi? Yo solo quiero saber que no estoy roto… Yo quiero…

Koichi quiso acercarse pero Makoto se alejó un paso, respirando con dificultad.

Era la segunda vez que lo rechazaban ese día y se negó a sentirse abatido.

—Escúchame, Makoto—susurró y el movimiento nervioso de su amigo se detuvo con torpeza. Aprovechó el instante para apretarle el hombro y quebrar la pared invisible que había entre los dos—, ¿me estás escuchando?

El hermano de Kazuma tragó saliva.

Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, muy brillantes. Su mirada desbordaba algo parecido al dolor, horriblemente similar a la desesperanza.

Koichi se quedó sin aliento cuando un tirón, el hilo que no sentía hacia nadie más que su hermano mellizo, se retorció ante el sufrimiento de Makoto. Suspiró y aparcó el pensamiento a un lado, para examinarlo después.

—Te escucho.

—No estás roto—dijo, con firmeza. Las palabras brotaban desde lo más hondo de su pecho—. Y eres _real_ , Makoto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Más de la mitad de este capítulo la escribí hoy mismo, sin pensar siquiera. Tengo entendido que, en Japón, las personas suelen tener muy pocos amigos con los que hablan sobre sus problemas, porque no se quiere agobiar a los demás con cuestiones personales. Mako-chan realmente necesitaba a alguien para poder hablar. Él ha pasado por muchas cosas y las circunstancias no le permitieron darle un sentido verdadero.

La respuesta se presentó sola: Koichi. La esperanza para la oscuridad. Si bien su relación con Kazuma ha mejorado mucho, está llena de sentimientos encontrados y no creo que podría abrirse con él sin sentirse mal por algunas cosas que sintió en ese entonces. Con Tsubasa, desde luego, tiene que resolver algunas cuestiones y, de todos, Koichi ha sido siempre el más cercano.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Tres

Eran celos. Takaishi Tsubasa no se consideraba así mismo como alguien celoso pero tampoco era ajeno a esa emoción en particular. No negaría que había sentido una punzada molesta cuando alguien lo comparaba con su hermano mayor, especialmente en años tempranos. Esa era una clase diferente pero eran celos, al fin y al cabo. Eran los que más le irritaban y estaban empañados por su buena relación con su hermano. También lo sintió cuando Koichi y Hoshi cambiaron el estado de su relación y formalizaron como una pareja (que, entre nos, todo el mundo preveía). Él se vio forzado a entender que tenía que compartir a su mellizo y, a pesar, que la transición fue gradual y Hoshi era estupenda, Tsubasa tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea. Y no fue tan fácil como el pensó que sería.

Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo, al menos en la adolescencia, él no se consideraba celoso.

Hasta que Koichi y Makoto se hicieron repentinamente mejores amigos. Oh. Bueno. Fue un cambio sutil y al mismo tiempo demasiado brusco. Fue verlos platicar como viejos cómplices cada vez que podían, una mirada de entendimiento compartido. Fue verlos ser más amables entre sí y también más accesibles para el otro. Fue verlos detrás de un vidrio y ser testigo de que tenían algo, sabían algo, que él no. Un secreto. Eso le hizo ver rojo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

Su hermano mayor le lanzó una mirada confundida.

—Por qué, ¿qué?

—Makoto, tú.

—¿Makoto y yo?—Koichi parpadeó, sus ojos abandonando el libro que sostenía. Él siempre había sido más aplicado, el menos impulsivo.—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Nunca habían sido tan amigos.

La mirada cobriza de su mellizo se endureció.

—No voy a hablar de esto contigo.

Eso era lo peor que podría haber dicho. Tsubasa lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo nunca te he dicho nada sobre tus amigos que no compartimos y tú no te habías interesado en los míos antes.—Koichi levantó las manos, señal inconfundible de rendición— No va a cambiar ahora.

Tsubasa sabía que era cierto. Aunque eran mellizos de la misma edad, siempre tuvieron intereses distintos. Koichi iba más por lo artístico, aunque ni con los deportes ni con lo académico le iba mal. Ciertamente, Koichi podía ser bueno en todo lo que se propusiera. Tsubasa era capitán del club de deporte y era sociable por naturaleza, así que le gustaba estar rodeado de gente. Su hermano mayor tenía momentos donde prefería la soledad.

—Es que...

— _Ya lo sé_ —replicó, su voz curiosamente fría. Tsubasa nunca había escuchado ese tono dirigido a él y se movió lejos. Koichi ablandó el gesto, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, su voz seguía implacable—. Tampoco es necesario que hagas lo mismo que hiciste cuando empecé a salir con Hoshi. Makoto no te agrada así que quieres que deje de ser su amigo. Pero él es mi amigo y no me pondrás posición de elegir.

Tsubasa hizo una mueca. Él no quería eso, tampoco.

—Sé que me elegirías a mí.

Koichi le dio una mirada agria. Pero no lo negó.

—Eres mi hermano pequeño—por una vez, Tsubasa no protestó por el comentario. Pensó que Koichi se parecía mucho a sus tíos, después de todo.—Makoto es mi amigo. Tú no me harías elegir. Si estás enojado, intentarías pero no vas a llegar a ello.  
—No lo haría—estuvo de acuerdo porque, a pesar de todos sus sentimientos enredados, jamás haría algo así a Koichi.

Pero su mellizo se relajó, de todos modos.

—Eres demasiado bueno para eso.

—Pero no para _evitar_ esta conversación.

Koichi suspiró. —Makoto no está saliendo con esa chica, ¿sabes?

Tsubasa parpadeó, sacudido de su eje. _¿Qué tenía que ver con nada?_

—¿Por qué me importaría eso?—espetó, un poco demasiado alto. Su corazón tronaba en sus oídos y lo único que podía pensar era: Koichi sabe.

Su hermano lo examinó con intención, sus ojos de cobre como rayos láser.

—Pensé que ese era el problema. Makoto me contó que lo viste hablar con una chica y pensó que estabas interesado en ella—Koichi ladeó el rostro a un lado, torciendo el cuello y todavía parecía estar analizando sus respuestas—. Solo quería que lo supieras.

El rubor que se extendió por la cara del menor de los mellizos tenía muchas posibles causas. Koichi trató de leer la verdad en ello pero fue inútil. Tsubasa aún no estaba listo para decirle lo que sea que estuviese molestandole.

Suspiró, un intento de ignorar la punzada de irritación que lo invadió ante la idea.

—Quisiera que en lugar de tratar de evitar que Makoto tenga amigos, tratases de hablar con él. Él no es un mal chico.

Koichi tenía un corazón tan grande que Tsubasa no entendía como podían dudar que él era el más desinteresado de los dos. Lo peor de todo era que tenía un muy _buen_ punto.

—Nunca dije que lo era.

—Pero actúas como si. Él piensa que lo odias.

Era evidente que Koichi no pensaba ceder en lo que a Makoto tuviera que ver y sinceramente, Tsubasa no esperaba nada menos.

—Prometo no ser un idiota.

Koichi sonrió.

—Bien.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Tsubasa no tuvo oportunidad para faltar a su promesa y eso fue casi frustrante.

* * *

Makoto Kido sabía que no era una persona fácil. Le costaba expresarse, ciertamente. Y hablar de lo que sentía podía ser una tortura en lugar de un alivio. A pesar de que hablar con Koichi ayudaba sobre algunas cosas que antes se guardaba y su nueva dinámica con su gemelo realmente había cambiado las cosas en su relación, todavía sentía la inexplicable necesidad de apartar a las personas que se acercaban demasiado. Y eso lo impulsaba a hacer cosas _estúpidas_.

Como dejar de ir a ver a los Takaishi durante semanas y a sentirse como un _idiota_ por hacerlo.

Gracias a su tía Hikari había logrado tener un ritmo bastante parecido al de sus compañeros, que era una suerte, ya que había perdido más de un año de clase por un desafortunado accidente en un campamento y sino hubiese sido por ella y su paciencia de oro, él estaría varios pasos por detrás de Kazuma o, incluso, su primo pequeño. Por regla general, nadie debía quedarse estancado en un curso así que tuvo que acomodarse al sistema como el resto de sus conocidos.

Él no recordaba mucho de ese entonces, del accidente, debido a que todo lo relacionado con ese tema era un gran hueco en sus recuerdos y en su mente. Procuraba no pensar demasiado en ello, tampoco, porque le daba dolor de cabeza y hablar sobre eso era difícil para sus padres. Un capítulo sellado en una carpeta que gritaba: _secreto, no debe abrirse._

En la escuela media fue difícil seguir a sus compañeros en el mismo ritmo y eso, sumado a lo que le pasó, lo había aislado un poco del resto. Por un lado, era un _sobreviviente_ y eso era llamativo. Pero también era el niño raro que tenía problemas con algunas tareas simples y necesitaba más tiempo para terminar algunas cosas. Sus compañeros de clase no estaban preparados para las secuelas y él, en realidad, tampoco. Makoto pasó días de frustración y estrés y fue gracias a su familia que pudo mejorar.

Sus amigos habían sido sus constantes en ese punto y ayudaron mucho con solo estar allí con él. Kazuma, de todas las personas. _Koichi. Hoshi. Reiko. Tsubasa,_ incluso. Makoto tenía la necesidad absurda de querer probarle al menor de los mellizos que él no era una pérdida de tiempo o algo así y pese a que no tenía idea de donde esa necesidad provenía, no podía negarla o ignorarla.

Chou fue de lo mejor que le pasó, sin embargo. Ella no era anterior al campamento y lo trataba como si fuese una especie de héroe. No se llevaba tan bien con Kazuma y Makoto no podía evitar sentirse mejor con ello. Chou era la primera persona que lo elegía a él.

Puramente.

—Mi hermano no está—dijo Tenshi, sin duda entusiasta y se metió en su casa dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él—. Mamá se fue.

Makoto parpadeó. Era una costumbre, para él, ir a casa de los Takaishi varias veces a la semana pero había dejado pasar días desde su última visita, a pesar que era doloroso. Principalmente por su tía Hikari, que era otra de las personas más increíbles que había aprendido a conocer después de su _despertar_. Ella y sus padres habían sido totalmente los responsables de no dejarlo desanimarse por todos los problemas que había estado teniendo. Pasar tiempo sin hablar con ella era casi... doloroso.

Su madre, incluso, pensaba que estaba desarrollando un enamoramiento por su maestra. Que estaba cerca, pero a la vez no. Él solamente podía sentir una inmensa gratitud hacia Hikari.

—Hola, Makoto—saludó Takeru y el menor de los gemelos se encontró sonriendo en respuesta—. Hace algún tiempo que no te veo. ¿Estás más alto?

Makoto resopló divertido y Takeru le guiñó un ojo sin rencor. De todos los Takaishi con los que se relacionaba, su tío era el más difícil de _comprender_. Y eso era decir algo desde que su relación con Tsubasa era _desastrosa_.

Era la forma en la que lo miraba: una mezcla de pena e inquietud y aprehensión que no podía descifrar. Pero era también un oído que escuchó cuando lo necesitaba, un hombro en el que apoyarse.

—¿Por qué no pasas? Le prometí a Tenshi que lo llevaría a casa de Daisuke, pero Hikari debe estar por llegar.

No quería ser una molestia y dijo precisamente eso.

—No lo eres—replicó Takeru, firme. Después, se suavizó el gesto en su mirada—. Eres más que bienvenido aquí. Esperaba que ya lo supieras.

Eran personas inusuales, los Takaishi. La mitad de las veces, él no sabía que hacer con ellos.

—Gracias—y era sincero.

—No dejes que Tsubasa te haga sentir mal.

Makoto protestó. —No me hizo...

Takeru levantó una ceja y luego sacudió la cabeza como para evitar que siguiera. Entonces, el mayor y el menor desaparecieron.

Makoto pensó que debía sentirse incómodo. Esa casa no era suya, no le pertenecía y sin duda tenía que ser ajena. Pero transmitía paz, una sensación indiscutible de " _hogar_ " y Makoto reconoció a regañadientes que estaba más cómodo allí de lo que a veces estaba en su propia casa, por muy cruel que eso pudiese ser. Debería haberse quedado lejos. Aún podía ver a Koichi en clase y sin duda que estaba bien no rodearse de personas que no querían saber de él.

Estaba tan distraído que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero si pudo oír el indiscutible sonido que tenía al cerrarse.

Se volvió hacia la entrada con una sonrisa y sabía que la misma se borró de su cara cuando se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Hikari ni de Koichi.

—Uh—Tsubasa también perdió su sonrisa eterna—. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Makoto se sintió tenso.

—Estaba esperando a tu mamá—dijo con sinceridad pero evitó mirar directamente a los ojos azules del recién llegado.

—Ella se encontró con una amiga—le comentó el menor de los mellizos y trató de no mostrar su incomodidad mientras se forzaba a terminar—. Me envió un mensaje para que le avise a mi papá que se retrasó.

—Está bien—respondió Makoto y aunque su cara era una máscara de tranquilidad, Tsubasa podía sentir la decepción emanando de él en olas—. ¿Puedes decirle, por favor, que vine? Necesito su ayuda con algunas cosas.

Tsubasa no se había movido de la puerta. De hecho, incluso cuando Makoto hizo ademán de salir, había permanecido de pie frente a la única vía de escape.

—No tienes que irte—murmuró el joven Takaishi, al final. Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y se aferró a la correa de la mochila que llevaba al hombro—. Mamá va a estar feliz de verte. Hace semanas que no te ve por aquí.

Makoto no sabía que decir a eso.

—Las últimas veces que vine parecía que estabas enfadado conmigo. Quiero decir, más que lo usual. Pensé que era una forma de evitarnos eso—confesó, en un impulso que no sabía de dónde vino. Tsubasa suspiró—. Pensé que nos haría la vida más fácil a los dos.

—Lo sé—admitió el hermano de Koichi y luego dejó sus ojos vagar por la habitación—. ¿funciona para ti?

Makoto levantó una ceja. —¿Quieres decir que para ti no?

Tsubasa se mordió el labio.

Era una rara circunstancia, una coincidencia del destino, el que ellos estuvieran solos en el mismo sitio. Era por todos conocido que la de ellos era una relación inexistente en el mejor de los casos, tensa en el peor.

No indiferente, _nunca indiferente._

Algunos, como Reiko, pensaban que se debía al contraste de personalidades: Tsubasa era bullicio y alegría donde Makoto era silencio, quietud. Para algunos simplemente no congeniaban. Otros pensaban que era cuestión de envidia porque los encasillaban: Tsubasa era el chico popular (que lo era, sí, pero él pensaba que era más que eso) y Makoto era el chico que tenía problemas para adaptarse (que sí, también lo era, pero otra vez eso era demasiado reducido). Eran muy pocos los que conocían la hostilidad real que había entre ambos y excluyendose ellos mismos, solo quedaban Koichi y su madre. Y posiblemente Kazuma y Hoshi.

Podían estar en la misma habitación y compartían algunos amigos en sus círculos íntimos, pero no habían estado en esa situación, sin testigos ni compañía, más que un pequeño número de veces. Y no siempre había terminado bien.

—Yo... no. No estaba molesto.

Makoto resopló en eso.

—Me doy cuenta cuando las personas no me quieren a su alrededor.

Tsubasa no estaba seguro de que decir a eso tampoco, pero su expresión de culpa era evidente. Makoto no estaba acostumbrado a verlo así y estaba menos preparado para las sacudidas en su estómago. No le gustaba la idea de hacer sentir mal a Tsubasa tanto como la idea de que se lo merecía un poco. No sabía por qué

—Sé que no te agrado. Eso no me importa, no puedes agradarles a todos. Pero tengo la sensación que últimamente estás más molesto conmigo.

Tsubasa hizo una mueca.

—Supongo que sí. Pensé que lo estaba ocultando bien.

Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—Eres bastante malo en esconder tus sentimientos—comentó el hermano de Kazuma, pese a que sabía que no era del todo cierto—. Son los motivos los que ocultas muy bien.

A veces él sabía que Tsubasa tenía un mal día solo por ver su cara, lo que no era fácil de saber era el por qué ese día se sentía así. Tal vez tuvo un problema con alguien, una discusión o un mal comienzo pero no lo sabrías de su boca. La mayor parte del tiempo, trataba de borrar su irritación con una sonrisa (y Makoto estaba seguro que funcionaba para con _casi_ todos) pero con él ya no lo intentaba.

Tal vez, incluso, inconcientemente.

—Creo, creo... Creo que podríamos ser amigos. ¿Tal vez? No me gusta pensar que por mi culpa estás dejando de venir a ver a mamá o a Koichi. No me gusta que ellos piensen que _yo_ te hice dejar de venir.

Sí, eso podía verlo.

—No pensé en eso.

Tsubasa rodó los ojos, pero la tensión en sus hombros se desvaneció.

—No te odio, Makoto—murmuró y la única pista de sinceridad era que no lo estaba mirando a los ojos al hablar—. Es solo que... Nosotros. Hay algo mal con nosotros, ¿sabes? Puedo sentirlo.

Él también.

—No sé lo que es—reconoció Makoto—, pero sí. Es verdad.

—Yo le hice una promesa—Tsubasa dijo, serio y frío como nunca lo había escuchado—. A Koichi. No quiero... No quiero que él esté en medio de los dos. Ni quiero estar en medio de su amistad...

—¿Crees que podamos?—preguntó—. Ser amigos, quiero decir.

Tsubasa no respondió al principio, pero después asintió. Parecía un poco menos dudoso. Pero Makoto no estaba convencido.

 _¿Ellos dos? ¿Amigos?_

Eso tenía que verlo.


End file.
